Talk:Venus
Venus rotates in the opposite direction from Earth--I believe we go counterclockwise and they go clockwise. Thus, on Venus the sun rises in the west. The Sky People makes reference to this. This astronomy lesson has been brought to you by Turtle Fan 01:35, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Its day is 243 Earth days long. Any mention of that too? ML4E 00:59, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :I recall there being a mention, but I forget in what context. TR 01:22, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sure there was something. Surely there would be plenty of room for asides about how those newly arrived from Earth needed to get used to the shorter calendar. Turtle Fan 01:57, 5 February 2009 (UTC) I said its day is 243 Earth days long. Arriving Earthlings would need to get used to 120+ E-days of daylight and the same of night. ML4E 02:28, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Oh. See how pre-conceived assumptions negatively impact comprehension. :Actually in TSP that is not the case. The day is slightly longer, but only slightly--27 or 28 hours. Maybe that's a product of the Lords' terraforming. Maybe Stirling just hoped he could get away with slipping one by us--there's a helluva lot of suspension of disbelief going on in the LoC stories, it would be odd to latch onto this inaccuracy while accepting a Bronze Age city-state, Indo-European speaking hunter-gatherers, Ice Age mammals, and dinosaurs all living side-by-side on a planet that's not Earth and anyway is supposed to be uninhabitable as Hell. Clearly, in both TR's and my cases, it worked. :Speaking of LoC, I keep noticing that ItCotCK is in the bargain bin at a bunch of bookstores, going for $4.95 for a hardcover. I'm afraid this meant it was not a commercial success and this is likely to preclude further forays into this intriguing universe. Oh well, it's not like I really expected there would be. I had high hopes there would be, and I found and continue to find it inconceivable that Stirling would leave off on such a tantalizing note with so many unanswered questions. But if I expected a sequel based solely on that, I'd be Gizzi. Turtle Fan 02:46, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::In the bargain bin you say? I may just buy the duology now. :::You mean you haven't? :::TSP is not in the bin but is available as a paperback. Turtle Fan 11:41, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::I used to think that early relagation to the bargain bin meant something about the actual sales, but it isn't always the case. Usually it means that the retailer had high expectations, and then didn't have them met. The book could still be quite the success (let's face it, books, unlike film, don't have to perform very high to earn a profit). ::::I have noticed that unsold hardcovers also end up in the bargin bin when a PB version comes out. I got my copy of RB that way and paid less than I would have for the trade PB. ML4E 21:18, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I've been seeing ItCotCK in the bins for some months now and no paperback has been released to my knowledge. At least, the bookstores aren't carrying them. If I recall correctly, TSP went paperback when it was eleven months old so this would be about the right time. :::::I've noticed that quite a few unsold hardcovers end up in the bargain bin . . . right after I buy them. :( Turtle Fan 00:47, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::Well that's good news. Turtle Fan 11:41, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::While using the open ending as Evidence of more volumes is Gizzist, Stirling does demonstrate a pattern of returning to his series after the initial contract is met. This might be mere Evidence as well, of course. TR 06:00, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::Better news still. Turtle Fan 11:41, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::Gizzi heels to logic and reason. DON'T BE GIZZI. Jelay14 06:04, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::I endeavor not to, by not getting my hopes up based solely on the obvious need for the story to continue. Turtle Fan 11:41, 5 February 2009 (UTC)